1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally provides a method and system for calibrating an electrical device. Specifically, the present invention provides various approaches for determining when the electrical device should be calibrated.
2. Related Art
Within organizations, there exists a need to identify and track the calibration of re-locatable assets/electrical devices (e.g., medical equipment, computers, printers, photocopiers, etc.) that draw energy from the organization's power delivery network. From time-to-time, physical actions are needed to locate an electrical device, determine if the device is in need of calibration and to undertake the calibration. This is time consuming and expensive. In some cases, the electrical device may be calibrated prior to the time it is needed, because it is not possible to know how long the device has been in use. As such, the frequency of calibration is set to the worse case condition, yielding a calibration activity that is not required.
Unfortunately, no existing approach provides a cohesive solution for device calibration management. That is, existing approaches require a litany of manual efforts that consume time and resources. In view of the foregoing, there exists a need to overcome the above-cited deficiencies in the prior art.